


Play Along

by sorceress_of_gallifrey



Series: Black Order University [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorceress_of_gallifrey/pseuds/sorceress_of_gallifrey
Summary: Allen is cornered by a bible thumper in the quad before lunch. A stranger saves him in an unexpected way.





	Play Along

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The guy with the bibles on the quad has cornered me and is screaming about hell. Please rescue me.

Allen’s 12:30 had just let out and he was walking across campus to the dining hall for his favorite part of the day: lunch. All through junior level writing, he was thinking about what he would eat and calculating exactly how much it would cost and essentially just fantasizing about food in general, as per usual in that class. What really set the mood was the beautiful early fall weather outside. The air was cool but fit for a t-shirt and a light jacket. The sun was out and the leaves were just starting to change, adding up to a perfect day.

Unfortunately all his dreams were shattered when the end-is-nigh weirdo in the quad chose him as his next target. 

“Sir! Have you confessed your sins lately?” came a voice, rather aggressive and close. Allen had been looking down at his phone, trying not to make eye contact, but looked up when he processed the proximity of the man. His eyes widened as he realized that, not only was the man talking directly to him, but that he was speaking only to him, completely ignoring everyone else in the quad who silently shuffled past. They pitied him, but clearly it was not enough to come to his rescue. 

“I--uh--” is all he got out before he was interrupted.

“I am here today to help you sinners return to the light. I am here to help you find your way back into the graces of the Lord. All the homosexuals, all the perverts, all you greed-ridden, sex-driven sinners will be brought to light or burn in hell for the rest of eternity. The Lord above wishes not to see his children stray from the careful path he has laid out and I have been sent here by Him today to warn you all of your future if you keep up your wicked ways!” He just kept getting closer.

Allen looked around for a friend, an acquaintance, hell, even a stranger would do. Just someone he could pretend to be meeting but everyone was avoiding looking at the scene. He looked at his surroundings for an escape route and found that he was cornered between the guy and a construction zone. Facing defeat, he just decided to try to brush the guy off and walk another direction, shortest path to lunch be damned. “N-no thanks. I need to go,” he said, hoping the guy took the hint.

Luck was not in his favor. 

“Surely you can spare just a few minutes to talk about our Lord and Savior Jesus Christ!” He raised his hands in the air in a praising sort of way and Allen noticed for the first time that he was holding a rather new looking bible. Someone as passionate as this must have read and reread their own holy book many times, right? “Are you a good Christian?”

The white haired boy wasn’t sure if he should answer truthfully and say that he really wasn’t all that religious anymore or if he should just go along with him. He decided that the lie would be the safest bet. “Of course. Now can I please leave?”

“A good Christian has upstanding morals. Look around you, my boy, and see. All these females with their skin exposed and fornicating with men they are not married to! All of them are going to hell unless they can repent for their evil and immoral ways!”

“I--uh. Ok?” Allen really didn’t know what to say. The guy seemed to want some kind of response other than the fear of a cornered animal, but if Allen disagreed with him, he feared that he would be stuck here even longer as the bible thumper picked through every word of his response and proceed to call him a sinner.

“A good Christian does not fornicate, take the Lord’s name in vain, or associate himself with those addicted to the Devil’s Lettuce!”

That was the last straw. The white haired boy wasn’t entirely sure what he was going to do, but that was it. He didn’t personally smoke or care, but who the hell unironically calls it The Devil’s Lettuce? “The what now…?”

“This poor lost lamb is clueless of the many tricks that Satan has put on this earth to tempt us to sin! His lettuce, his leaf, mar-i-juan-ah! Allow me to enlighten you and prevent you from falling astray!”

“Hey, buddy. Why don’t you leave the poor kid alone, huh?”

Allen looked around for his savior and saw only a redhead he presumed to be a class or two above him. He looked...cool. Like the kind of guy you’d want to just hang out with. His long-ish flaming hair fell over his forehead, partially covering what looked like an eyepatch. His exposed eye was emerald in color and calmly arrogant as he looked at the man currently harassing Allen. Pirate-man walked closer to Allen as the crazed man backed up slightly. Then he...leaned in for a hug?

In his ear, the redhead whispered, “Play along; it’ll be funny.”

Allen was confused but ultimately decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth. Whatever this guy had planned, he was helping him out of a worse situation.

“Hey, babe.” Allen swore he felt his heart skip a beat. This must be what the other man meant when he said ‘play along’. He felt a pair of lips brush his forehead. “I haven’t seen you all day.”

Overwhelmed and only acting on impulse at this point, Allen reached up and brushed a lock of hair out of the older man’s face. “I missed you.”

Their exchange was interrupted by an absolutely disgusted gasp from the man with a bible. They both looked up to see him fuming. “Homosexuals! Sinners! Children possessed by the devil! Oh Lord, what corruption hath Satan brought upon these youths?” he yelled into the sky. Then he turned back to the ‘couple’ and pointed an accusing finger. “There is a special place in hell reserved for you two heathens.”

“But of course. It’s called ‘the throne’. We’ll share it like a loveseat and fornicate in peace for the rest of eternity,” the redhead said confidently and without pause. Allen offhandedly wondered if he’d done this before while blushing furiously. 

The bible thumper was just utterly taken aback, rendered speechless for the first time that afternoon. He held his bible almost limply at his side and stared as Allen and the redhead began to walk off, with the redhead’s arm over his shoulders. As they turned, Allen said, “Come on, babe. We have some youths to corrupt.” Though he didn’t look up, he was sure his new friend smirked. 

Once out of earshot, the redhead turned to Allen and said, “Man you were great! Hope I didn’t cross a line or anything. I’m Lavi, by the way.” As they turned the corner, he unwound his arm from Allen’s shoulder and instead held it out as a handshake. The white haired boy smiled and took it. 

“Allen. And definitely not! I think I would’ve done just about anything to get out of there.” He paused for a moment. “Thanks for saving me, by the way. I honestly don’t know how I would’ve escaped without you.”

“It’s no problem, really.” They continued walking in the direction of the dining hall. “I’ve heard about these guys but I’d never encountered one before coming here. At my old school, people hardly spoke to each other and mainly just kept their heads down. Here, everyone seems a lot more friendly, if you get what I’m saying.”

“Oh, I know. It’s crazy here. The outskirts of the city are really religious and a lot of them are furious that the inner areas are becoming more agnostic and atheist so sometimes a radical will come in and preach to anyone who will listen.”

They walked in silence for a minute while Lavi took that in. Then: “Why did he target you?”

“It’s probably my scar.” Allen turned and lifted his bangs on the left side to reveal the slightly jagged line running from hairline to chin across his eye. “It was from an accident when I was six, but a lot of religions figures I’ve talked to over the years believe it to be some kind of curse mark. I’ve had a couple people corner me about it, but never as aggressive as that. That guy was just out of control.”

“Damn, tell me about it. Say, you wanna get lunch and you can tell me a little more about the area? I just arrived from Spain about a week ago and something tells me you’ve lived around here for a while.”

“Lavi, you read my mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another college au prompt done! Just 76 to go! Nothing personal against Christianity or organized religion in general.


End file.
